A Bruised Peach
by lemony muffins
Summary: Peach has pledged her heart to Bowser, but Mario has claimed her for his own. Meanwhile, Luigi has other ideas... Can the princess escape the plumber's cruel clutches and return to her lover's scaled embrace? Rated T for some adult themes.


**A Bruised Peach**

Peach watched a fly crawl across the roof of the sparse cabin and blinked back the tears that pricked at the corners of her large blue eyes. Outside she could hear Mario arguing with Luigi over the results of a jumping contest that had gone on for most of the long, hot day. It descended, as usual, into a fist fight, and the princess tried to blank out the thuds and angry voices, wishing her heart away to a happier place on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom, to a place where she could be with her one true-

The hut's door slammed shut, and she jumped up from her reclined position on the small straw bed. "Mario," she said unnecessarily, subconsciously pressing her back against the wall. His lower lip was bloodied where his brother's fist had caught him.

"Who were you expecting?" growled the plumber, removing his cap and hanging it on a nail by the door. "C'mere."

He sauntered towards her a little unsteadily, and even before he reached her the beer-soaked stench of his breath invaded her delicate nostrils. He reached behind her head to carelessly grab a fistful of beautiful blonde locks and drew her towards him, rough lips wet with blood and spittle crushing hers as his thick wiry moustache jabbed into her delicate skin. The stench of cheap drink was overwhelming now, and while she didn't dare to resist the harsh embrace, her nose wrinkled in futile protest.

His drink-guided hands reached lower, cupping her as she longed to shrink from his loveless touch. He pushed her to the bed, collapsing on top of her as she prepared herself for the worst.

The tension went out of her as he began to loudly snore, fear replaced with sad relief. Slowly, ever so slowly, she manouevered herself under him, her small hands pushing up at his pudgy, sweaty mass as she lifted his weight to escape the bed.

As she pulled away, his snoring broke off with a loud grunt that made her freeze on the spot until he muttered something unintelligible and returned to his state of stupor. Still she stood with baited breath before eventually tiptoeing to the door and letting herself out into the cold night air.

Her breath steamed snow-white against the black sky as she stood, barefoot and shivering. A campfire dwindled in the clearing, casting long dancing shadows on the trees and the two huts, and a bright moon picked out the outline of the surrounding hills. She stared out across the hills and into the impregnable black that she knewheld her one true love, and a dying dream of escape moistened her eyes. It was a useless fantasy; however far she got that night Mario would catch up the next day, or the day after, and then she'd face his fist before being dragged back to his hut.

"Hello, Peach."

"Luigi," she nodded, her voice sounding scared and far away. He stood in the darkness of his hut's doorway, and as he walked towards her the fire lit up his crooked nose and the dark, puffy flesh around his left eye. "You're hurt."

"My brother gave me quite a beating," he said with a crooked, bloodied grin. "But my luck will soon change, Princess. And on that day, I hope you will take me back."

She bowed her head, not wanting to meet his steady gaze. "You know I don't feel that way anymore, Luigi." The conversation had played out a hundred times before, but neither had the energy to break the tired tradition.

He laughed without mirth, a short, hollow sound, and dropped his eyes to stare at the dying embers. "Never say never, my Princess."

He couldn't know, of course, that her heart belonged to Bowser. She daren't let Mario learn the truth for fear he'd finally kill the great Koopa, as he had nearly done so many times. On the few occasions that Bowser had successfully 'kidnapped' her, they pretended she was held at the castle against her will when Mario barged his way in. In truth they would spend their brief time together lost in each other's arms, kissing and consoling and making love as the hours drained away. Then she knew true happiness, a life without fear or pain, where nothing existed outside the King Koopa's royal chamber. The cherished memories of these moments were all that kept her going through these dark days.

Luigi skulked back to his hut, leaving her alone. It began to rain, great fat droplets that made her hair hang heavy around her face and plastered her grubby dress to her body. She shivered as the fire finally gave in, and now there was only the pale blue light of the moon to help her see. _I'd rather freeze to death than bunk up with that creep,_ she thought to herself, drawing her knees to her chest and setting her pretty mouth into a thin, determined line.

_Two more nights_,she thought, staring into the blackness, _and he'll come back for me. And this time, Mario won't take me back._

_Because if he tries, I'm going to kill him._

**To be continued...**


End file.
